


Ash's mew journey vs the paradox of power FANFIC

by KamikazeSenpai21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AJ is so evil, Ash ketchum is a mew, Charachter Death, Chips that you implant ino someone and then press a button and it kills, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Ghetsis is evil, Macines, Mindy is evil, No Romance, No pokemon league, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Can Talk to Pokemon, Smart ash, Team plasma are good, Technology, The letter A appears in this story, The main conflict came from a random thought, Will ad more tags, battles, die - Freeform, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13842293/1/Ash-s-mew-journey-vs-the-paradox-of-power-FANFIC, mew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSenpai21/pseuds/KamikazeSenpai21
Summary: Ash discovers he is a mew, but he uses transform to turn into a human so he can go on his journey. however, AJ forms an evil group to becmoe the strongest, by only using strong pokemon and killing the week. Will ash be able to stop him?Mew-Ash, Smart-Ash. Charachters like Goh, Serena, Chloe, N, Gary will appear. no romance at all, also my first fanfic published kamikazesenpai21
Relationships: Delia/Giovanni (mentioned and former), None





	1. Chapter 1

Ash ketchum is a 7 year old boy who lives in Pallet town, in the Kanto Reigon. But not for long; today he turns 8! His friends from summer camp, Serena, Goh, Chloe, and Horace, were there, as well as his neighbor friend Gary, plus His mom Delia and the professor Oak. 

They were all sat down around a table putside at professor oak's ranch and lab, watiing to watch ash blow out the 8 candles on the cake. He did, and everyone cheared.

"Now its time for you to open presents!" Goh said.

"Yay! i hope i get 1,000,000 dollars!" ash said.

"Now now, theres no way you're geting that, but the gifts you did get are actually pretty cool." professor oak said.

"Why dont you open mine first" chloe said.

Ash grabbed the gift that chloe gave him. It was a large plush of a Snorlax, wrapped in a big box

"Wow! It's so soft! I could sleep on this thing if i was a bit smaller!" ash said "Thanks so much Chloe!" before setting it down on the ground, and moving on to the next gift, this one was the one from Serena. The gift was a Camera for taking photos.

"I know you like to see the pokemon in the lab, so i thought you might want a camera!" serena said.

"Thanks so much! I'll take a picture of every pokemon I see!"

Then was the gift from Horace, it was a mini Ilex Shrine.

"Woah, this looks so cool!" ash said. "Wait, what is this?"

"It's a mini shrine to the mythical Celebi, it is said that this shine will give you good luck."

and then ash got the gift from Goh. It was a book about all known facts about Mew.

Gary gave him the next gift, and it was a strategy guide for battling. Ash was hapy about this one.

Up next was the gift from his mom, but it was clothes.

Finally was the gift from preofessor oak: A pokêdex.

The kids played and hung out a bit more, until eventually the party was over.

At ash's house, Delia called ash down from his room, where he was reading about mew.

"Hey ash, have a seat, i need to tell you something very important."

"What?" ash said.

"10 years ago, i was going through a stroll in the woods, when i saw some team rocket evils, attacking a mew, and trying to put it in a cage, and then i saw who was leadin the team rockets. It was my at the time, husband, giovanni. I walked over to him, asking him why he was there, leading the rockets. He told me that he hated me, and only stayed with me because of my science research. He then sent out his Dugtrio, and i sent out my Meganium, and the battle began. "

"Although my team, of Blastoise, Mr. Mime, Porygon-Z, Magnezone, and Miltank was strong, it wasnt enough to win. But neither were giovannis 5, and we were both down to only 1 pokemon each: But i had a secret weapon. I sent out my last pokemon, Mewtwo, but giovanni sent out his mewtwo.. We both mega evolved ours: Giovanni's into X and mine into Y. And i won, and he got arrested. of course he escaped a year later, but the thing that matters is the mew"

"Hold up, you battled a crime boss with a legendary pokemon and the thing that matters is mew?"

"Yes." delia replied. "I new that the mew would be hurt, so i had it use transform to become a human. Then i went to Sabrina, the psychic, and she hypnotised the mew to ferget that it was a mew, and raised it like a human boy" 

"Wait, where is mew now?"

"The mew i'm talking about is you"

Suddenly, memories came all back to Ash, memories of abilities, memories of being a Mew. And then, ash thought about being a mew for a second, and then he was a mew. 

"W-What!" he said. he then flew out the door. 

Ash started thinking about all that had just happened, and then realised something.

He might not be able to be a trainer

. But then he realised that he could just use the human disguise.

Ash, feelin more optimistic, left the outside lawn, and went to sleep on the snorlax plush.

The next day, ash was going to meet up with goh for a "mew hunt", and somehow it took him all the way until the 2 were in the woods, for him to realise that the fact that he was a mew would complicate things. 

"Hey goh, i fdont think it's a good idea, to catch mew. You arent thinking about what it might like." ash said nervously.

"But i thought you wanted me to catch mew?" goh said.

"That was before i learned something that i learned toda."

Ash then dropped his Transform disguise and became a mew

"I'm actually a mew."

"W-what! But how! And whe- and when and the-"

Then ash thought for a second.

"Dont worry, i have a solution"

"What is it?" goh asked

"I dont know if this will work but-"

Ash then started to glow. As he was glowing, he gre bigger, as if he was evolving. But when the light subsided, he was still there.

And so was another mew, and not just any mew, but a smaller blue mew. 

"It worked!" ash said, while the small one opened it's eyes.

"Take good care of it!" ash said, presenting the mew to Goh.

"But wait- ash!" 

"Is that not what ou want?" Ash said.

"No, i just want answers!" goh said.

"Fiiine, i'll explain" ash said.

"Soo.... i'm actually a mew but i didnt know until today and so i created another mew so that way you dont try to capture me and so yeah" ash said. "And dont worry, we can still be friends, even though i'm a mew"

then, ash dissapeared by teleporting away.

END OF CHAPTER.

A/N so yeah, ash is a mew, this solves the entire situation with ash and goh, and if your wondering how ash made another mew, whele it is my headcanon that Mew's reproduce through... mew-tosis. I'm sorry about that pun.

Ash's starter will be an eevee, which will evolve, although what it will evolve into, i wont say yet.

This story wont have any ships in it, and ash's main traveling companions will be Brock and Misty, but goh, serena, and chloe will also appear a few times, and even join ash later on, kind of like what todd did in the original anime. Events will happen in different ways than in the anime.

TL:DR:

Ash has a birtday party, his mom defeated giovanni with a mewtwo,ash is a mew,


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up, on the day he was going to leave pallet town. Unfortunately, he did not wake up ontime, and when he got to oak's lab, the other 2 (kantonian) trainers had already got their starters. 

Chloe, Gary, and Ritchie had already got Bulbasaurr, squirtle, and Charmander, respectively, and when ash entered the lab, there were no options.

A/N: Serena's starter is Fennekin and Horace's starter is Chikorita, while goh's is the shiny mew.

"What! There are no pokemon!" ash said.

"Unfortunately, there are none left. Well, there is one, but it's not interested in having any trainers." oak said, before showing ash a big cage that had an eevee in it.

"Why is it a cage?" ash asked

"So it doesnt run out into the wilds and get hurt"

goh then gave ash the pokéball for eevee, ash took the eevee out of the cage, and the 2 pokemon, one disguised as a human, left o their journey.

on Route 1, eevee wasn't obeying ash, and ash was not sure why?

"Hey eevee, why arent you listening to me?" ash asked the eevee. "I need your help to catch these pokemon!" he added.

"because i dont trust humans, not after they captured me to sell for a high price" eevee replied.

"Not all umans are like that! My mom, delia saved me from team rocket, and kept me safe from danger." ash replied. "and besides, i'm not even a human, i'm a mew".

"What! well i guess i can trust you" Eeevee said.

Then, they saw a pidgey Ash readied a pokéball, but the pidgey flew away befor ash could catch it.

Up next was a spearow, and ash tossed a pokéball at it, and it hit, but didnt catch. The spearow,enraged, gathered his flock and chased down ash. Ash and eevee dived into a lake, where they were later fished out by a girl.

"Are you ok?" the red headed girl asked.

"Yeah im fine" ash said.

"I was talking about the eevee" she retorted. 

and then ash saw the flock, and stole a bike to flee.

But eventually, while fleeing the spearows, the inevitable appened, and the spearows were coming for ash. But then, the eevee used HYPER BEAM and abolished the spearows, as well as the bike. 

Ho-oh flew overhead, a wing fell from the sky 

Jenny came along and took them to the viridian center, where misty was, and she was not happy that ash destroyed his bike, and the team rockets attacked the center, and were going to take all pokemon

Ash fought back however, and with the help of some Pikachus, ash ran the evils away from the center. Ash, Eevee, and Misty left to viridian forrest. 

In viridian forest, ash saw a caterpie, and threw a pokeball to it to catch it. He sucessfully caught it, and scanned it with his Pokêdex.

CATERPIE WAS REGISTERED TO YOUR POKÉDEX.

Ash then saw a pidgeotto, and used caterpie, then eevee to weaken it, before catching IT as well.

PIDGEOTTO WAS REGISTERED TO YOUR POKÉDEX 

"Alright! I caught 2 pokemon! This is my lucky day!"

"I dont know, i hate bugs!" mistay said. 

Team rocket attacked them again, and ash used caterpie to fight back. Caterpie evollved into a metapod.

METAPOD was registered to YOUR pOKEDEX

ash then got challenged my samurai, attacked by beedrill, before FINALLY leaving viridian forest.

Ash, eevee, and mmissty arrived in Perter city, and ash realized that the gym was a rock type gym.

A guy told ash that it was a rock type gym.

"So, it says here that tis gym is a rock type gym... can i borrow one of your water types?" ash said.

"Nw way you bike theif!" misty replied.

"I gues's i have one more choice ash said, before walking into the gym.

"Hi, my name is brock. I'm the rock-tough leader of Pewter." brock said.

And then the battle began. ash sent out eevee and brock sent out geodude.

Eevee took out the geodude with a tackle, but then out came onix.

"Alright use tackle, eevee" and brock had onix used Bide

Ash kept attacking back,but then onix unleashed bide, and with one bide, the eevee was over. 

"No! Eevee!" ash said, running out and grabbing the eevee, before sednign out a pokeball.

Ash then sent out butterfree. and ordered it to use tackle and string shot, an that wasnt that useful, leading to butterfree's defeat. 

Last up was pidgeotto vs onix. Ash had pidgeotto use gust a few times, but it took a mere rock slide to end pidgeoto.

"And, that's all of my pokemon " ash said. "Wait, i know!" ash added.

Ash then transformed until a gyarados.

"What!" misty said. "How did you become a gyarados!"

"Is this allowed?" brock asked.v"Well, better not argue with the sea monster.

Ash used Surf on the onix, bringing an end to it once and for all, and brock sent out his ace: an aerodactyl. 

Ash then transformed into a Lugia to fight back against the flying pokemon.

"WHAT!" brock yelled. "HOW ARE YOU A LUGIA" he added/

one hydro pump ended the aerodactyl, and then ash turned back into a mew, then into his normal form.

"Do i win a badge?" ash asked?

"I guess so.." brock replied.

then, the guy from earlier came around and showed ash that brock took care of 12 kids, and that his parents were both gone. Then, brock came over, because he forgot to actually give ash the badge.

"Hey brock, i'm actually your dad, and i'll take over your gym for you, just go on to become a pokémon breeder like you want to" the guy said.

And so, ash brock, and Misty, headed out for their next chalenge.

ASH's CURRENT TEAM:

Eevee, Butterfree, Pidgeotto

MISTY's current team:

(unknown)

BROCK's current team

Geodude, Onix, Aerodactyl, 

So yeah, pretty melow chapter, unlike the next one, which, although no spoilers, is way darker then most of this fun story. Up next, ash will battle Misty and meet AJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, Eevee, Brock, and Misty arrived at mt. moon, where brock caught a zubat. They met a scientist named seymour, battled team rocket, and learned the secret of the clefaiy's. Ash caught one of the clefairy, and it almost immediately evlved into a clefable with the moon stones.

CLEFABLE was registered to your pokédex

Ash then sent out all his pokemon.

"Hey there everyone, i think we need to train a bit." ash said to the pokemon.

"In which way?" idgeotto asked.

"Well i thin that you and butterfree will train in flight, while Clefable and eevee will learn a strategy i came up with."

"Wait how did you understand Pidgeotto" Butterfree asked.

"Huh, you didnt know?" ash said. he then looked around, then transformed into a Mew. "I'm a mew." he said.

ash then transformed into a butterfree. "Ok, so to use gust, you have to do this-"

A few hoirs later, the training was done, and Biterfree learned Gust and confusion, pidgeotto learned steel wing and Fly, Clefable learned metronome, magical leaf, and dazzling gleam, and eevee learned attract and swift.

Ash then went to cerulean city, where misty didnt want him to go there.

"Hey ahs, why not just go to vermillion city? Theres no reason to go to cerulean city."

"I have to go through cerulean city to get to vermillion, so i'll battle the gym!" ash said.

"Ir by battle, you mean turn into a zapdos, then yeah, you will" brock said. 

"No,i only did that because i didn't have any good pokemon for rock types, i'm not trying to reveal myself to evil people like team rocket." ash said. "they are the reason i disguise myself, although it is fun to go on a crazy pokemon journey!" and then ash entered the cerulean gym, while brock left to do some stuff. What stuff? just stuff. 

Ash then entered the gym, and the gym leades are Daisy, Lily, and Violet. They wanted to just give ash the badge, until misty stepped up.

"No way! I wont let you get the badge that easily!" misty said.

"Misty?" Lily asked.

"I'm te 4th sensational sister, and if you 3 wont accept ash's challenge, i will"

then, misty and ash go to the battlefield.

"Each challenger will use 3 pokemon! And no, ash, you cant fight yourself." misty said.

"Alriht! Go, Clefable!" ash said, sending out the fairy pokemon.

"Misty calls: Starmie! misty repied, and the first part began

"Clefable, use Dazzling gleam!" ash said, and clefable charged up and hit a dazzling gleam.

"Starmie, use swift" misty dsaid, as a Swift atttack hit ash. "Now use Psychic!" misty added.

"Ckefable, counter it with magical leaf.

Both the fairy and the starfish were hit with strong moves.

"Clefable, Metronome!" ash yelled.

Clefable started flicking her fingers, and then, quite alot of leaves and vnes appeared, hitting starmie for the kO.

"Metronome called Frenzy lant" ash said. "Cool!"

Misty then sent out Tentacruel.

"Alright ceable use-" but clefable wwas recharging after the frenzy plant, allowing for tentacruel to hit a poison jab for massive damage. 

"Use metronome again!" ash said.

But this time the metronomee lead to.. Heal Block.

"Heal Block? Are you kidding!" ash said.

And then tentacruel ended Clefable with a sludge bomb.

"Alright, tentacruil, you did great, keep it up!"

"No, clefable!" ash said, returning it/

Ash then sent out Pidgeotto.

"Use fly!" ahs ordered it.

Pidgeotto flew all the way up to the arena's roof, and then dove down to deliver an attack.

"Now, use steel wing!" ash added, and the steel wing hit tentacruel. 

"Alrgiht tentacruel, use surf"

"Fly up to dodge it, pidgeotto!"

and then a wave came buy, but pidgeotto dodged it.

"Alright pidgeotto, fnish it with Fly!" ash ordered.

And the pidgeotto went up high, before coming back down and fainting the tentacruel.

"Awesome, we won without being hit once!" ash said.

Up next, however, was misty's ace. 

"Go, Kingdra!" misty said. "Use bubblebeam"

Kingdra's bubblebeams hit Pidgeotto.

"Lets wrap this up with one move: Ice Beam, up"

Pidgeotto flew up to dodge the ice beam, but up was where the ice beam was headed!"

"I knew you would dodge, so ice beam shot upwards" 

"Pidgeotto!" ash said.

Ash then sent out his final pokemon for this gym: Eevee.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" ash said, as eevee used tackle on the kingdra.

"And then, use hyper beam before diving underwater!"ash said.

Eevee hit kinrra woth a hiper beam, then dove underwater. 

"Kingdra, find the eevee, and use water pulse!"

But eevee arose, as soon as he was done recharging.

"Ok, eevee, use Swift!" ash said. "And aim it at kingdra!"

Eevee used Swift on Kingdra, but Kingdra responded back with her water pulse.

"Kingdra, use toxic!" misty yelled, and Kingdra poisoned ash with Toxic.

"Alright, this is the end! Eevee, use attract!" ash ordered.

Eevee used attract on the kingdra, Infatuationg it.

"No, sna out of it!" misty yelled. "And use dragon rage!"

but kingdra was infatuated and couldnt move.

"Now, use hyper beam!" ash called, and eevee prepared a hyper beam, striking kindgra out for the count.

But eevee was hurt too, from the toxic and the regular old attacks.

"Alright, you win, ash! I didnt know you were such a good battler!" misty said. "Seel, i choose you!" misty sad, sending out a seel. The seel stuck out it's tounge, and there was a raindrop shaped Cascaade nadge, which ash took and put on the inside of his shirt. 

Then, ash arrived at a gym ran by AJ, an unliscensed un with 98 wins to 0 losses. Ash wanted to challenge AJ to a battle, and aj accepted, choosing sandshrew vs ash's butterfree. Ash called for stun sproe, but sandshrew rolled up to ignore it, before countering and winning with a rollout.

Ash was not taking this loss very well, and actually thought something fishy was going on, and discovered that AJ was using whips and Macho Braces to train his pokemon. 

"Ok, i didnt know you liked abusing your pokemon!" ash said. "You need to give them to me!" ash said.

"I'm not abusing them, 'm just being tough on them, i do totally care about them"

Ahs then walked up to sandshrew.

"What do you think about AJ, why do you stay with him"

"Because, if we leave, then he will activate the devices attached to us" sandshrew said, pinting to a small chip on his forhead "and that would literally kill us" he added. the only way to remove it is to press the deactivate button on the machine, that aj has at all times, and with a press of the activate button, we all die!" pointing to the many pokemon that aj has.

Ash walked up to ajs office, where he saw aj. In his pocket, he could see the outline of a machine. But ash wouldnt be able to steal it. He tried to levitate it away, but AJ grabbed it.

"Hey, what are you doing! How are you levitating that!"

"AJ, i demand you release all your pokemon at once!" ash said.

"So, sandshrew told you about the chips, huh." aj pulled out the machine. "It would be a shame if i pressed this button!" aj said. So if you know whats good for you, you will leave now!" aj said.

but then aj realised something.

"Actually no, i cant have you leave and tell officer jenny, and i cant have you dtay ere and organize something eith the pokemon. So you know what, ash, wither way, all those pokemon that i trained are going to leave me." aj said. 

"And if i cant have them, nobody can"

Aj pressed the button. 

ash looked outside the offic door, and all the pokemon were dead, limp on the foor. He uses Psychic to detect if they were alive, but they were not.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Ash transformed into a mega rayquaza, and brought forth all rage against AJ. The only reason AJ survived was because he was subconciusly not killing AJ, but beleive me, he was trying. His voice changed into a divine one.

"NOBODY can just HURT POKEMON LIKEE THAT, ALL WILLY NILLY, AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

But then, with a dragon ascent, AJ was done for. He wasn't dead; ash had the moral high ground there, buthe was seriously hurt. Ash turned into a zapdos and flew the very hurt AJ to officer jenny, explained waht happened, and turned back into a human, where he saw Brock and misty.

"Hey jenny, i cant find my friend ash any- Oh there you are!" misty said.

"We were worried about you, we saw that mega rayquaza and it got me scared for you." brock said.

"Wheres AJ, you should apologies to him for accusing him of cheating."

"No, misty, i will not. He had chips on all his pokemon, that if he pressed a button, would kill all the pokemon, and he pressed the button.

"No way." brock said. "That is the worst thing ive heard all my life"

And although ash was still fuming mad about all this, the trio were ready to move on to the next location.

ASH's current team:

Eevee, Butterfree, pidgeotto, Clefable

MISTY's curent team:

Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingdra

BROCK's current team:

Geodude, onix, aerodactyl

So yeah, that happened. A bit of a dose of darkness, so to speak. Dont worry, aj will return Next up is the starter pokemon, and lt. surge, and GOH RETURNS.


	4. Chapter 4

"speech

"telepathy/pokespeech"

"Machine Voice"

After the events at AJ's gym, ash was not in good spirits, but now they were going to go to. They were wallking along a bridge, when suddenly the bridge broke, and borck fel into the water below. Then the trio were going along, misty fell in a hole, and then the 2 got net-caught. Brock came by, cut them free, and ten tookt them to Melanies hidden village, gaurded by a bulbasaur.

"So what is this place" ash asked.

"It's my sanctuary to take care of pokemon, and i set traps to stop people from getting here." melanie said

"So the bridge was a trap?" ash said

"Yes." she replied.

"I am glad you care about pokemon, and dont kill them out of spite" ash added.

The, jessie and james came by, and they wanted to steal all the pokemon, including bulbasaur, but it took eevee's hyper beam and bulbasaurs razor leaf to stop them. Bulbasaur stayed with ash in te end.

When they left. they saw a charmander on a rock, and ash threw a pokéball to try to catch it, but it failedd. Ash walked up to the charmander.

"Do you have a trainer?" he asked.

"Yes, his name is Damien, he wanted me to wait here for him"

"Ok, i'm sorry i tried to catch you!" ash replied.

Then, a storm set in, and ash brock, and misty,went to the Pokémon center, Where they saw damian talking to another 2 trainers.

"Look at this, i have 50 pokemon, and they are all strong" damien said. "I had a charmander, but it was weak, so i left it on a ROCK. Stupid thing's probaby still waiting for me. This storm might kill it, i dont care"

Ash overheard this conversation and immediately ran out to take the weakened charmander in. Ash took it to the pokemon center, where it was healed up by nurse joy, and when charmander was healed, ash told charmander what happened, and charmander wanted to stay with ash. But then damien appeared and tried to take back charmander, but ash stopped him by sending out clefable and charmander against damien. Damien then fleed away.

Charmander stayed with ash.

The next thing that happened is that ash stumbled upon some sqourtle, and team rocket wanted to catch the swuirtle, and the spurtle's held pikachu hostage and ash had to buy a super potion while being bombed and the squirtle stayed with ash.

Ash, brock, and misty then arrived in vermillion city.

"Hey ash, it says that there's a cool pokemon laboratory called the Cerise Lab. I think we should go visit it." brock said.

"Hey, that's where my friend Goh is, he told me he was going to help professer Cerise there." ash said. "I'm gonna go there now!" ash added, before turning into a pidgeotto and zooming away to the lab.

"Wait up, ash!" misty called, but in the end, ash (as a pidgeotto) was perched outside the lab. 

Ash turned back into a human, and misty, brock, and ash, all walked into the lab, where goh was talking with professor cerice.

"Hello, how can i help you?" cerise asked misty and brock.

"Ash!" goh said. before walking up to ash. "Long time no see!" 

"Hey, it hasn;t been that long; only a month." ash said. "So what have you been doing" ash added

"I'm trying to catch all the kanto pokémon." goh said. "Then i'll catch all the johto, hoenn, etc. pokemon"

Then horace walked into the room.

"Hey, where is the- oh hi ash!" horace said.

"Hi horace" ash replide. "what have you been doing here"

"Goh, Chloe, and I have been studying and catching pokémon, and we keep those pokemon here at cerise park"

"They better be treated well." ash said, harshly. 

"Hey, they are, cal down a bit" goh said.

"I'm sorry, its just i met someone who left his charmander to die, and it would have if i didnt sae it, and i met someone who actually killed his pokemon out of spite, so i'm making sure that you treat your pokemon well like i do." ash said.

"I understand" goh said.

Then, goh's mew appeaared out of nowhere.

"Oh, there you are, i was looking for you this whole time!" goh said.

"Mew?" the mew said.

then the mew flew over to ash and then back to go. 

"So what are you guys going to do next" ash asked.

"Well, i'm going to go on the SS Anne in 2 days, i bought tickets"

"Well im going to go challenge the vermillion gym!" ash replied.

"What pokemon will you use?" midty asked.

"Probabky bulbasaur, charmander, and eevee and ." ash said. "i only recently got 3 of them and i want them to fight too."

then ash + brock + misty + goh walked over to the building that was housing the vermillion gym, and then ash walked in with the others.

"Alright, so who is this puny challenger." surge said.

"I'll show you puny!" ash replied, before sending out charmander.

"Alright, voltorb, go on out!" surge replied.

"Charmander, use ember!" 

"Voltorb, use electro ball!" 

The electroball and ember collided hurtig both poke mon a bit.

"Alright, charmander, use metal claw."

"Counter it with rollout!" surge called.

"No, not rollout!" ash added.

Brock, go, and misty ere on the sidelines.

"Rollout is a tricky move, it gains in power the more it is used." brock said.

"Ash is grreat trainer, he'll win!" misty said.

"Is he?" goh asked.

"He defeated me with good pokemon!" misty said.

Back in the battlefeild, ash was trying to figure out a way to counter rollout. hen, it hit him, that charmander knew dig.

"Charmander, break it quickly using dig!"

Charmander dug into the ground, causing rollout to break, and ash emerged near the Voltorb, hitting it hard. 

"Now use ember!" ash called, and as charmander shot the ember. the voltorb fainted.

"Alright then, go Lanturn, wash it away!" surge called.

"Woah, a johto pokemon!" ash said. "Whatever, i'll surely win! - Use Flamethrower!" 

"Respond with Water Pulse!" surge called.

The water pulse hit hard on the charmander and it would probably only be able to go for one more attacking move. 

"Use Willowisp!" ash called, causing the lanturn to be Burned, before a surf finished off charmander.

"Alright charmander, take a good rest, buddy. Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Ok lanturn, ice beam!" surge called.

"Quick, bulbasaur, block it with razor leaf." ash said.

Bulbasaur used razor leaves to act as a substitute instead of the Bulbasar being hit. Lantuern took some burn damage.

"Alright, now fight back with vine whip!"

"Use thunderbolt!" surge called.

both pokemon were damaged, lanturn a bit more.

Lanturn took some burn damage.

"Ok, bulbasaur, let's wrap this up! Use Razor leaf! ash called.

"Use Ice beam!"

Both moves dealt alot of damage, and both pokemon were left weak. But then lanturn took damage from charmander's burn, and fainted.

"What a good dtrategy, kid, i thought you wouldnt stand a chance against me!"

Meanwhile in the sidelines.

"Wow, ash did really good!" goh said.

"That burn strategy was something else" brock said.

"But surge is also good, using moves like ice beam and surf to defeat pokemon of all sorts of types." misty said. 

"Alright, time for my 3rd pokemon!" surge said. "Go, Raichu!"

"Alright, use toxic, bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur poisoned the thunder pokemon as it's final attack. 

"Now, go Eevee, use swift!" ash said. 

"Wow, i cant beleive you are lucky winning with al these weaker pokemon!" surge said.

"Oh yeah, well i'll win!" ash said.

"Raichu, use body slam!"

"Eevee, counter it with Quick Attack!

Both attacks hit.

Then, raichu ate a berry.

"Have you considered giving your pokemon berrys or other held items? They help them in battle!"

"I dont need cheat items!" ash said. "I win wiht pure strategy!" ash said. "Eevee, use Tackle"

it hit before raichu could charge up a thundershock.

"Now use hyper beam!" ash called.

But hyper beam hit, but didnt K.O.

"Respond with your hyper beam! surge caled.

"No!" ash called"

Hyper beam hit.

"No, eevee!" ash said. "Please get up!"

Eevee pulled through, and used quick attack to finish off the weakened raaichu, winning him the battle. 

"Alright kid, you won somehow with your weak stage pokemon, heres the thunder badge." he said.

Then, ash eevee brock misty and goh were ready to go on the ss anne.

MEANWHILE/

"AJ, we are preparing to board the SS anne. i have 75 grunts ready to help take all the pokemon on board. Well keep all the strong ones and abandon all the weaklings or sell them to idiots eho think thry can be strong." someone said.

"verry well, you are doing good. Have you intercepted team rocket so that they can;t attack the boat?" AJ replied. 

"Yes, we have" a young woman replied. "I cuxt all their telephone lines. I'm also going to run some scam trades. I have a dunsparce, a haunter that cant evolve because of an everstone, and a few other weak pokemon."

"Alright. Officer Damien, Officer Mindy. I think that we are ready. Team Paradox will soon have it's world debut. And in the mean time, i'm working on a system to get those chips i made on to everyones pokemon at once, that way i can steal them all.

It's simple: pokemon are things, not creatures, and i will be the best battler, by any means necessery! We will have our day soon. And as for that pesky Ash, well i have a plan too.."

-End of chapter. 

A/N so yeah, goh returns, ash catches starters, and we learn about aj's evil team. Alsao a fun battle scene.a

ASH's current team:

Eevee, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Clefable, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, i cant beleive we get to go on an ocean cruise!" misty said,

"This cruisee has tons of pokemon on board, and battles will be happening" ash said. "I cant wait!"

"Yeah, it will be cool! Maybe i can trade some pokemon!" goh said.

"No, you wont trade away pokemon. That is basically saying that you dont want thsat pokemon, intead you want this ne!" ash said.

"What do you mean, the pokemon dont mind being traded!" goh said. "That damien guy told me he would treat his pokemon well." goh added.

"DAMIEN!" ash said. "No, he abandoned a charmander, letting it die in the rain, and betrying it's trust. Imagine what would have happened if i didnt save it! I understand that he tricked you and scammed you, but you need to know this about damien!"

"Woah!" eevee said. "You startled me!" 

"Sorry eevee"

"But, i gouess if your trading with a good trainer, then you can trade.

"Woah, look at this! This is crazy!" ash said. A huge convention!"

"Go, everyone!" ash said, letting all his pokemon out. Charmander immediatle started ranning around, squirtle put on the gang glasses, bulbasaur was ready to protect pokemon. clefable ran over to a candy stall.

"Do you want some cady? ash asked.

"Sure, i want the red one"

"Ok, i'll buy it for you.

ash id so.

Pidgeotto and butterfree flew around everywhere.

Then, ash saw a familliar scene: garry oak.

"Hey ash, how's your battling checking on!"

"I won 3 gyms!"

"Oh yeah, we'll ill show you! Go, Raticate!"

"Go, Buterfree!" ash replied.

"Raticate, use Hyper fang!"

"Buterfree, use confusion!"

both attacks hit to do damage.

"Ok, now use gust!" ash said.

"Use tackle!" gary called.

"Now, finish it with poison powder!" ash said.

Raticate was poisoned.

"Use quickly Attack!" gary called.

"Use Gust!"

"Raticate faitned but buterfree was weakened.

"Alright then, go wartortle!" gary called. "Use water pulse, Deal damage!"

"Use toxic!" ash called.

And buterfrees last ation in the battle was t0o use toxic.

"Ok, pidgeotto, your up! Use fly!" ash said.

"use ice beam!" gary called. But pidgeotto is a faster pokemon and it dodged. "And then use Water pulse!" 

"Respond by using Steel wing!" it hit

Wartorlte was seriusly hurt at this pint by toxic.

"Alright wortortle, use bubblebeam!" gary called.

"Now, pidgeotto, use gust!" ash respondet.

Both moves hit, and pidgeotto fainted.

But the toxic damage took down Wartortlle.

"Alrigt, pidgeotto, take a rest. I'll heal you at the ships healing center.

"Good job, wartortle, raticate." blue said.

"So, maybe you arent as weak as i thought! No matter, i'll simply use my 3rd pokemon against yours! we still have more pokemon!" gary said,.

"alright, it's on. Go, char-"

"Long Live Team Paradox!" someone yelled.

Suddenly, 75 grunts, 2 admins, and a leader attacked the ship. It was team paradox

"Who are you guys!" ash called.

"It's us!" AJ replied. 

"AJ!!!!!" ash yelled.

"Yeah, and we want all the pokemon!" damien said.

"You should give them to us!" mindy said

"No way! I wont let you hurt any pokemon!" Ash said.

"Now where did you get that idea!" aj said.

"You killed all your pokemon!" ash said.

"Telling people that stuff might cause you to "accidentally" fall offf this boat" aj said, winking.

"No, you cant hurt pokemon!" someone said. "You are truly despicable"

A teenager with green har walked over.

"My name is N, i come from Unova, and i refuse to allow you to do this!" he said. "And i brought reinforcements.

Team plasma grunts appeared.

"Attention all pokemon! Help us defeat AJ!"

N sent out a zoroark, and plasma grunts sent out pokemon.

Ash sent out eevee, clefable, and squirtle, goh sent out mew, sobble, and raboot, misty sent out starmie and tentacruel, and brock sent out aerodactyl and omastar..

On the enemy side, the grunts sent out their pokemon, AJ sent out a mochoke and a cloyster, damien sent out a luxyray and a tauros, and mindy sent out a medicham.

"Eevee, use swift, clefable use dazzling gleam!" ash called.

"Machoke, you better use strength, and cloyster, use surf now!" aj called out.

The attacks hit.

"Zoroark, use psychic!" n called.

"Now, tentacruel, use thunderbolt!" misty ordered

"Medicham, use ice punch on ash" mindy called.

But gary jumped in to save ash with his now healed up raticate.

"Good job raticate!" gary said.

"Haha!" mindy said. She pulled out a small device like a gun, and shot it at Raticate.

"Your raticate is mine now!" minsy said.

"No it isnt!" gary replied.

"If i press this button, it will die. What do you want me to do!"

Ash spoke to gary telepathically.

"I'll use psychic to destroy the machine"

"Got it" gary replied to ash.

"You wont get raticate!" gary said.

Ash was ready to destroy the machine before mindy could press the button. But then, out of knowwhere, damien's luxray attacked ash, knocking him down. 

"No!" ash said.

Mindy pressed the button, killing the raticate.

"No! Raticate! gary yelled, before running away to avoid any other pkmn getting hurt or killed.

"No, you canot HURT POKEMON!" ash said.

"Yeah, we refuse to allow it!" N added on.

"It's just not right!" goh 3rded.

While misty, brock and the team plasma grunts were dealing with damien and the paradox grunts, ash n and goh were going to deal with AJ.

All 3 of them sent out all of their pokemon, goh only had raboot, skwovet, sobble, mew, raichu, and glurk on hand.

"Dont think you can stop us!" ash said.

"Do you want me to hurt... goh's mew?" AJ replied.

"I have put the chip on it! If i press the red button, it dies. If i press the green button it lives. and dont think about tricking me, it wont work. Damien's luxray has quick attack. " aj said. I'll press the green button, if you let me use my hypno to convienlently make you "forget" what happened here, and about all the evil things that happened to me."

"N, goh, you guys need to leave or i will press the red button. Mindy's medicham will make you forget this as well." aj added.

N and goh scrambled away, but gohs mew stayed behind.

"I'll accept it." ash said.

"Use hypnosis, and make him FORGET!" aj said.

Hypno used hynosis on ash.

"eevee, remind me what aj did, after i forget, ok?" ash said telepathically to eevee..

"i promise" eevee responded,

Ash then forgot what aj did, and even who aj was, but he still remembered he was on a ship.

"who are you?" ash asked aj.

"My name is AJ, what's your name!" asj said in a fake enthuiastic voice.

"I'm ash ketchum, from pallet town!" ash said. "Ad this is my good buddy Eevee" ash said pointong to eevee.

"ash, i know he sems friendly, but he made you forget your memories. he actually killed off his pokemon out of spite, abuses pokemon, and even kiled Gary's raticate! But dnt tell him that you know that." eevee said.

"Hmm." aj said. "How well do i treat my pokemon?" 

"Very good!" ash replied..

"Perfect. Thats correct." aj said.

Aj than walked away to damien and mindy, and whispered to them, but ash could actually hear it.

"Ok, we cant do anything evil anymore on this boat, or ash will realize we are evil. Though we forgot to hypnotize his friends, doing it now would be shifty. He'll remember, but for know, were trying to avoit being arrested. Also, he dosnt know that we never revoved the chip from goh's mew!" aj said to damien. "And of course, wen have to do this, or else he could go full rayquaza mode. 

"Oh no, did you hear that eevee" ash said telepathicalley "we need to play it safe from now on." 

goh and n walked over to ash, and the 3 people ent downstairs to the hull, while everyone else was upstairs.

and then aj, damien, and mindy left the ship, and then ounctured the hull of the ship with a sharpedo. this led to ash goh and n being trapped in the bunks

The everyone evacuated the ship, except for ash, goh and n and they were still on the ship as it slipped below the waves.

MEANWHILE, TEAM PARADOX HQ

"I know that you have failed multiple times to take over the world, but i think that if you join us, then you will have acheived that goal." aj said, holding out a badge with an infinity sign on it. 

"and besides, your old group is "no longer interested in taking over the world", they just want "pokemon to be happy". Team plasma has failed you, but we will not. 

"I accept" the guy said.

"Welcome to teeam Paradox, ghetsis.

-end of chptr.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00

So yeah, that happened.

SS anne epic battle, n and team plasma appeared, and ghetsis joined team paradox. Also ship sunk.

Yes, gary's raticate died on the ss anne for obvious reasons.

Also, mindy is the same mindy that trades you an everstone haunter in pokemon dp/pt.

ASH's Current team:

Eevee, Clefable, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle.

GARY's Current (known) team:

Wartortle, Raticate (deseaced) 

GOH's current (known) team:

mew, Raboot, sobble, 

MISTY's current (known) team:

Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingdra

BROCK's current (known) team

Onix, Geodude, Aerodactyl, Zubat

N's current (known) team

Zoroark.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash, goh, and N were trapped in the bottom of the sinking ship,they were in a closet safe from the waves. when they woke up.

"W-where are we?" ash asked. 

"Were in the boat" goh said. "Duh"

"Look out the window. We're underwater." n said.

"No, were doomed!" ash said.

"No, we just need to escape" n said. "Go gurdurr, use strength to push the rock out of the way so we can open the door.

"All... right!" gurdurr said. moving b a rock out fo the wat

goh opened the door, and water started pouring in!

"Oh no, now where going to die! Wait, i know!" ash said. "Go squirtle! Use bubble un all of us so we can survive the waters"

Squirtles bubbles where enough to leth the trio breathe while they got out. they sawm down to the deck, and then swam down and up to leave the ocean. they were aparently near celadon city, close to saffron city.

Ash goh, eevee, and n were now on land, in cerulean city.

"Man, that was crazy!" ash said.

"Well, i have to leave" n said "I need to go meet back up with team plasma. 

"Bye N, thanks for everything!" ash said.

Then, they saw brock and misty at a flower shop.

"It's so sad that ash and goh died in that shipwreck, as well as n" misty said.

"Hey guys!" ash said.

"Hey ash, hey goh! I'm glad your alive!" misty said. "Is n- you know?" she added hastily.

"No, he just left for vermillion" ash replied. 

"oh, speaking of vermillion, i just reaized i should probably be there too." goh said. "Professor cerise is probly sad and worried about me!" he added, before having mew get ready to use teleport.

"Wait! one thing! Aj never removed the chip from the mew, so please, goh, be careful, and just stay in your lab, away from AJ"

ash said.

"No!" goh said. "Really?" 

"Yeap, im sorry." ash said.

then goh dissapearred, as his mew used teleport.

the next thing is ash challenged the celadon gym after walking in.

"Hey, erika, i would like to issue a battle." ash said.

"How many badges do you have!" erika asked.

"3" ash replied,

"Come back when you have some more, ok!" erika replied.

and then ash, brock , and misty left celadon city.

On the way to saffron city, ash saw some butterfree on a cliff. Turns out, it was the migration of butterfree from Kanto to Alola. 

Ash sent out his buterfree and asked it if it wanted to leave.

"Hey buterfree, do you want to go with the resdt of the buterfrees?" ash said.

"I dont know, but i think i should" buterfree replied. "but i'll be back".

And so, buterfree flew off with a pink buterfree, and they dissapeared into the sunet.

"Youd did a good thing just then" someone said.

it was n.

"You did what Buterfree wanted, letting him go, and any good trainer would do that." n added. "But i'm still not sure whether or not you are an actually ood trainer or not." n said. "So theres only one thing to do.

"Wat's that?" ash asked.

"A battle. 3 v 3" n said.

"Alright, lets do this! Bulbasaur, your up!" 

"Go, Klingklang!" n replied.

"Alright! Bulbasaur, ise razor leaf!"

"Klingklang, please use thunderbolt!"

both attacks hit.

"Now, bulbasaur, use vine whip to grab it!" ash called out

"Klingklang, use Gear Grind!" n called.

"Bulbasaur, userazor leaf two times!" 

Booth moves hit, ending the battle in a tie.

"Wow, that was awesome! Bulbasaur, return" ahs said.

"Good, good. Now, go Carracosta!" N called.

"Go, Squirtle!" ash called. "Use bubblebeam!"

it hit.

"Ok, squirtle, use ice beam!" ash asked.

"Carracosta, use bide!"

Squirtle hit ice beam.

"Squirtle, don't attack it, it's using bide!" 

Ash simply waited until bide hit, and then had squirtle use Surf.

"Use your own surf!" n responded.

Both attacks collided, creating a tsunami on the cliff, but then the two surfs hit their targets,, again almost ending in a tie, but then, squirtle evolved into wartortle and stood up, but carracosta remained fainted.

"Alright, squirtle you evolved!"

"Awesome!" Wartortle replied. "But i dont think i can continue the fight" He added.

"Ok, i understand." ash replied returning the bokemon.

"Go, Charmander." ash said.

"Go, Zoroark!" n said.

"Zoroark, use quick attack!" 

"Charmander use flamethrower"

Both attacks hit.

"Ok, now pick up charmander and throw it" n called.

"No, use dragon rage instead!" ash said, stoppingly.

And again the attacks hit both of them did.

"Ok, now use flamethrower again!" ash did say.

"Finish it with Dark Pulse!" n called

"Ok, dow block the dark bulse with a shield of fire!" ash called. This strategy was sucessful/

"Ok, but go for a sneak atack!" n called.

"No, charmander!" ash called.

Zoroark hit charmander and it was fainted."

"No, chatmander!" ash called.

"Well, that battle was close, but i still won. N said. "But you have proven yourself to be a good trainer, who understands the heart of their pokemon anfd the feelings and their emotions"

"Takes one to know one." ash shrugged, before turning into a mew. 

"Wait, you're a mew?" n said. "a pokemon is a trainer, interesting. This might affect my entire outlook... o sorry, i was monologuing, but i have something for you, it's called a Light Stone. It might seem random, but when you need it the most, it will be useful. now, i must go" n said. He sent out a zekrom, hopped on it, and flew away.

After that, ash continued on until he reached a scenic field of flowers.

"Ive decided, that i need to do some training so i can beat the next gym!" ash said.

"Go, everyone" he added.

Wartortle, Bulbasaur, Eevee, Clefable, Pidgeotto,and charmander appeared.

"Ok, bulbasaur, your up first, i want to teach you solar beam!" ash said, before transforming into a bulbasaur. "It's all about photosynthesis, absorbing the sunlight, and using it as energy.. like this!" ash-bulbasaur said, using solar beam"

"So, like this...." Bulbasaur said, absorbing the sun light... and then using it to heal"

"No, not like that, but that is synthesis, another move! Good job!"

"Thaks. Ok so do i like put the enrgy into actually attacking?" bulbasaur asked.

"Yes, you do!" ash said. Now, bulbasaur was able to sucessfully solar beam.

Ash did similar training on all his pkmn, until they all learned more moves. 

Now, ash hadn arived in saffron City, where jessie, james, and meowth attacked them with arbok and weezing

"Hey, it's you 3, what do you want!"

"We want, to capture you so the, boss can use you to negotiatew with, team Parodox" jessie said. "Arbok, wrap up ash.

"Weezing, block his friends off with smokescreen."

"Nope" ash said, before eevee used hyper beam to send them flying.

"So team rocket are rivals with team Paradox huh." ash said to misty.

"Team rocket is nothing" misty replied. 

Then, they arrived in the saffron gym, and the leader was a psychic named Sabrina. 

"Alright, i challenge you to a battle!" ash said.

"Wrong choice." sabrina said. then her doll talked "you'll be my dolly!"

"Abra, go." sabrina said.

"Alright, go, pidgeotto!" ash replied.

"Ok, abra, use teleport while holding pidgeotto, then drop it from the top"

abri did, tgen evolved into KADABRA!

"Kadabra, use psychic." sabrina spoke. It easily defeated the pidgeotto.

"Ok, you know what will happen next. You will become a toy" sabrina said through the doll.

And then ash quickly used teleport to get them out of there.

Gary walked oer to them.

"Did you try to take on the saffron gym? It's probably better if you go to lavender town's tower first" gary said.

"Ok, we'll go there" ash said.

and thry left

ASH's Current team:

Eevee, Clefable, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Wartortle, Buterfree (released)

GARY's Current (known) team:

Wartortle, Raticate (deseaced)

GOH's current (known) team:

mew (shiny, chipped), Raboot, sobble,

MISTY's current (known) team:

Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingdra

BROCK's current (known) team

Onix, Geodude, Aerodactyl, Zubat

N's current (known) team

Zoroark, Zekrom, Carracosta, Klingklang, gurdurr.


	7. Chapter 7

After the events of sabrina's gym, ash, upon gary's adivce, was gonna go to the lavender town ghost tower. Once he arrived, he and eevee decided to enter, albeit scared, before misty and brock stayed beind. 

"Alright, where are the ghost pokemon"! ash clalled. "I need to capture you!" 

Then ash saw a big room, and a lever that said "pull this" he pulled it, only for it to cause a poltergeist. Ash teleported up the tower to escape, and guess what, there was a gastly, haunter and gengar. The told ash and eevee jokes and then dissapeared into the ground, ash jumped after them, and a chandeleir fell on ash and eevee, killing them both. Then, haunter grabbed their souls out. 

"W-what happened?" ash said. "We died?"

"Must have been AJ?" eevee said. "But he didnt put chips on us." 

"Come follow us!" haunter said.

They went outside to where brock and misty were, and ash picked up misty b4 dropping her down to brock cought her

"Aah ghost!" misty yelld.

ok, so then haunter showed them a toy room.

"We just wish to find people who want to play with, and we hope you can stay with us" haunter said.

"I cant, i'm sorry, but can you please come with me?" ash said.

"Sure, it might be fun" haunter replied. But before ash returned to his body, he saw a ghost of a sandshrew.

"Ash? is that you"

"Sandshrew?" ash replied.

"Yes, it's me, can you please tell me what aj has done since i died"

"AJ attacked a ship and formed an evil team" ash said "He wants to be the strongest trainer without caring about his pokemon"

"Thanks. And i promise we will meet again, ash" sandshrew said before dissapearing.

Then, ash returned to his body, and haunter stayed with ash.

"Ash, we were worried about you!" misty said.

But then after words, ash, eevee block, and misty returned to saffron city. 

Ash then went to battle sabrina, it ould be a 1v1 battle.

"Go, Haunter!" ash called.

"kadabra" sabrina said.

"Alright, ahunter, use shadow ball!"

"kadabra, psychic"

both moves hit for much damage.

Meanwhile on the sidelines

"So, both psychic and shadow ball did alot of damage." misty said.

"That's because kadabra is weak to ghost, but haunter is weak to psychic because it's a poison type." brock said.

"Ok, Haunter, use Nasty Plot!" sash called

"Kadabra, use recover." sabrina said.

Kadbra recovered most of its health, whie haunter's special attack stat raised by 2 stages.

"Now haunter's spedcial attacks are up by 2 stages" brock said. "ash will win with that, im sure" misty said.

"Kadabra psychic." sabrina said

"Ok, haunter, use shadow ball!" ash said.

It hit quickly, and dealt massive damage to haunter,but haunter barely survived and hit shadow ball, doing enormous damage.

"Now, finish it with shadow sneak!" ash called.

Haunter, boosted forwards and hit, ending the battle or fight.

"You did a good job" sabrina said. "Here's a marsh badge."

and so the trio left to go teir next challenge.

On their way to celadon city, they saw a makey, it stole ash;s hat and evolved, and ash tried to cacth it but failed. 

Then, they arrived back in to a perfume store in celadn city ehre ish insulted perfume and got kicked out. he tried to go into the gym but got kicked out as well. But then he had an idea.

"i have an idea, i'll change my disguise so i can battle erika." ash said.

"What do you mean?" misty asked.

"Well, this "ash" look is just a disguise i created, but it doesnt have to be my only one.." ash said, before turning into misty. "see?" ash-misty said.

"Well, i guess, but..."

then ash turned into a femal trainer (A/N the trainer is leaf from pokemon frlg"

"I can just pretend my name is leaf, and win a badge from Erika!" ash-leaf said. "You guys will have to stay behind."

Then, Ash-leaf entered the gym, and challenged erika..

"Do you have 4 badges?" erika asked.

"Yes, i do" Ash-leaf replied.

"Then i accept. Each challenger will use 3 pokemon"

"Well, in that case, go pidgeotto" ash said.

"Go, Tangela!" erika said.

"Pidgeotto, use gust!"

"Tangela, use Vine wip!"

"Both moves hit amd gust did quite a bit.

"Ok. pudgeotto, grab tangela!" ash ordered.

Pidgeootto grabed tangela with it's feet.

"Now, slam it into the ground!" ash called.

Tangela hit the ground.

"Ok, now do it again!"

"Stop it with ingrain!" erika called.

Ash tried to bull the tangela but couldnt due to Ingrain.

"Ok, now use wing attack!" ash called. "And win!"

Pidgeotto used wing attack, taking down the foe.

"Ok, return, tangela." erika said. "Go, ivysaur!"

"Pidgeotto, use gust!" ash said. 

"Ivysaur, caunter it with razer leaf!"

"Ok, ivysaur, lets finish this with Double Edge! 

Ivysaur tackled pidgeotto but took damage itself.

"No, pidgeotto! Return!" ash said. "Go, Squirtle!"

"Ivysaur, use bullet seed!"

"Squirtle, use your shell to dodge it, then esxtrude your head to use ice beam!"

Ice beam hit the ivysaur did lots of damage.

"Now, finish it with rapid spin attack!" ash did in fact say.

Ivysaur fainted, and up next was erika's ace, a vileplume.

"Oh no, its a vileplume!" ash said.

"Vileplume, use sunny day!"

Vileplume danced causing a sunny day.

"Now, fire of a one turn solarbeam attack!"' Erika said.

"No!, squirtle!" ash said. Then the solarbeam hit squirtle.

Meanwhile, brock and misty were back in the gym. Their excuse: they were sorry about their friend and wanted to watch a gym battle. Eevee was also with them. 

"Wow, erika's vileplume is hitting solarbeams in one turn!" misty said.

"I wonder if a- i mean leaf will be able to win!" brock said.

"Go for victory, Ash!" eevee said.

"Alright then, go charmander!" ash said. "Use Flamethrower!"

Charmander used flamethrower, which was boosted by the Sunny day, for tons of damage.

"No, vileplume, stan up!" erika said. "And use solar beam again!" 

"Charmander, finish it with Flamethrower." but charmander got hit hard by solar beam, before beign knocked down.

"No, charmander, pleaase get up.!" ash said. Then, charmander evolved into charmeleon.

"Wow, you evolved."

"Wouldnt just lose a battle..." charmeleon said.

"Ok, charmeleon, finish this now! Use Flamethrower and finish the battle!"

"Alright!" charmeleon said.

"Fight back with Solarbeam!"

Both attacks collided in mid air, cajusing an explosion, knocking sown both pokemon, but charmeleon was able to stand up.

"It's over?" erika said, before walking up to ash/leaf.

"Good job, Leaf, you deserve this Rainbow Badge. Also, i would love to invite you as my pupil."

"Thanks, but no thanks." ash replied. Then brock and misty walked over.

"Good job ash, on winning that battle!" misty said.

Eevee jumped into ash's arms.

"Guys, i said not to call me ash, now erika knows who i am!"

"Wait, your ash? Good disguise, i guess." erika said. "Sorry about my gym trainers banning you"

"It's ok." ash said, before transforming back into his normal form.

"How did you do that?"

"Um. well the way is that..."

then ash transformed into mew, 

"I'm actually a mew"

ash then used teleport to take brock and misty and him to a field.

And so they headed onward where they visited the mansion of Duplica, who trained a ditto, before finally arriving at a crossroads.

"Which way should we go?" ash asked.

"That way, without the mountain" brock said.

"Alright, well in that case, lets go up the mountain! Come on, eve!"

"Dont call me Eve." eevee responded.

"Oh whatever, lets go up." ash said.

anD so they continued onward, up the mountain.But then, in a blizzard, eeve amost fell to his doom, and so ash sent pidgeoto to rescue Eevee.

"Thanks for saving me, pidgeotto!" eevee said.

"hey, i only did it because ash told me to" pidgeotto replied.

But then they realized they were seperated from ash, and a blizzard set in, so ash and his friends hided in a cave. Ash sent out charmeleon to warm up the cave and let all his pokemon share the warmth. But then, charmeleon felt weak by the cold and ash returned him and all his other pokemon. Only eevee stayed out.

"Come on eevee, get in the pokeball!"

"No, i will never get into the pokeball!" eevee replied.

"Why wont you get in the pokeball!" ash said.

"it's because i always want to be with you" eevee said.

Then, eevee started to glow, and ash had to close his eyes bevcause it was so bright. When his eyes opened, he saw a sylveon.

"You evolved!" ash said. "Yay!"

"I did? I did!" sylveon replied.

Then, all of ash's pokemon appeared to him.

"No, get back in the balls!"

"No, if you have to be cold, we all do" Pidgeotto said.

"Yeah, we care about you as our trainer" clefable said.

"And your also a fellow pokemon, and i care about helping all pokemon" bulbasaur said.

"You saved me from AJ"

"And you gave me a chance at doing good" squirtle said.

"Ok, you win. We'll all be cold together."

"Wait a second cant you just turn into a magmar to keep us warm, or just telepport us away" sylveon said.

"How didnt i think of that!" ash said, turning into a magmar, and they stayed there over the night. The next day, they left the cave and reunited with brock and misty.

"Wow, eevee evolved into sylveon" misty said.

and then the group et a group of pikachu and stopped team rocket from trying to steal them. And then theymet 3 brothers who use the eeveelutions, and ash tells mikey that eevee doesnt need to evolve. After that, they go to a city ccalled dark city, where they mit the yaz and kaz gyms that are fighting, but in the end, neither became to official gym. eventually, ash encountered gary at a fossil dig site.

"Hey, gary!" ash said.

"Hi, ash. I'm here to dig up every fossil!"

"Yeah, and i think that with all these ancient fossils, i might even find the time pokemon Celebi!" horace added, appearing.

"Hi, horace!" ash said.

"Hey there ash! Let's skip the small talk and let's battle! Go, Bayleef!" 

"Alright then, go Bubasaur!"

"Bayleef, use body slam!"

"Bulbasaur, use sludge bomb1"

Both moves hit and did damagge.

"Ok, now bayleef, please use Razor leaf."

it did.

"Alright you finally used razor leaf!" horace said hugging his bayleef. "I've been trying to learn how to get him to use that move and he finally did!" 

"ok, bulbasaur, use sludge bomb AGAIN!."

"Bayleef, use magical leaf!" 

Again, both moves hit for the damage.

"Ok, bayleef, let's wrap this up! Use Petal Dance!"

"Bulbasaur charge for a solar beam"

Petal dance hit bulbasaur butting it in the low while it was charging up a solar beam, defeating it almost, but it barely lived and won with a solar beam, evolving in the process.

"Ok, that was a good battle!" horace said. before him and gary walked away.

Then, jessie and james appeared, wanting to capture some pokemon for the sake of team rocket. They used dynamite to demolish the hole canyon, but then the explosion caused them, as well ash, gary, and horace to fall in a whole; jessie and james were seperate from the rest of them.

"W-where are we?" ash asked.

"I think the dynamite put us in a whole." gary said. "Those team rocket goons did it"

"Of coarse they did" horae added.

"Well, it's no big deal, we'll escape easilly, i'll just use teleport an-

Then, some kabuto, kabutops, omanyte, and omastar attacked.

"No, it's some fossil pokemon!" ash said. Kabuto then used mean look so ash couldnt teleport. 

"Hey, why did you use mean look on me! Now i cant escape!"

"I was trying to hit Sylveon, not you, how can you humans be affected anyway!" kabuto said.

"We cant let you guys leave because then you'll share the secret of our existense!" omastar added.

"Well, then we simply wont tell anyone, it's that simple.

"But we will!" someone said.

It was Mindy and Damien.

"AJ sent us here to get some fossil's to fund our mission, and look here! we found wild fossil pokemon! They have to be strong!" 

"No way will we let you guys take them." ash said.

"Hey mindy, just so you know, i'll be showing you know MERCY! gary said, before sending out blastoise, Flareon, AND electrode to fight mindy.

"You two take care of Damien for me!" gary said.

Horace sent out Bayleef and ash sent out .

"Alright, Charmeleon, go!" ash said. 

"Go, Kingler, Muk!" damien said.

MEANWHILE

Mindy sent out Alakazam, Raichu, and Dodrio.

"Alakazam, use psychic, Raichu use thunder, and Dodrio use drill run!"

"Blastoise, use crunch, flareon use dig, and electrode use thunderbolt!"

Psychic hit Blastoise, Thunder missed blastoise, and drill run hit flareon, while crunch hit alakazam, dig hit raichu, an thunderbolt hit dodrio, knocking it down!

"Verry well, my dodrio lost, i'm gonna have to kill it after this battle!" mindy said. "Raichu use Body slam, Alakazam use Psych Up!"

"Blastoise, use hydro cannon on mindy!" gary called. "Dont show mercy, she killed Raticate!"

blastoise shot a full forse hydro cannon at mindy, sending her flying, but leaving alakazam and raichu behind.

"And now, to use the device we developed: the de-chiperizer!" gary said. He put the device on the chips found on alakazam and raichu, which disabled them electromagnetically. 

"Alright, you guys, your safe with me." gary said. he found their pokeballs on the ground.

"Return!" gary said, and the alakazam and raichu joined gary.

MEANWHILE

"Charmeleon, use flamethrower!" ash called.

"Bayleef, use Razor leaf!" 

both attacks hit the muk and kingler.

"Ok, charmeleon, use flamethrower AGAIN!" ash said 

""Bayleef, use Majical leef" horace said.

they kept pelitng attack at muk and kingler, but at the same time water guns and slidges would hit for super effective damage. However, bayleef was able to take down Kingler.

"So, i uess kingler was weak." damien said. 

"Now, Muk, take down bayleef with sludge bomb!"

muk did.

"Ok, now muk, use Earthquake an charmeleon"

"No, charmeleon!" ash called.

But then, charmeleon evolved into charizard, gaining in immunity to the earthqake before it hit. it then responded with a wing attack, taking down muk as well.

Gary walked in, and saved muk, and gave ash his own dechipperiser..

"Hey muk, you dont have to deal with Damien anymore, do you want to join a better trainer?" ash asked.

"Why yes i do, i am so happy you saved me thanks so much!" muk said. "I would eb so happy to go with you" 

muk then walked oer to GARY and joined his team.

Ash anime fell.

Also, damien retreated, without any fossils, and ash promised to leave the fossils a secret and they went on their way.

Also, misty got a togepi egg, and ash found some sort of marble...

MEANWHILE:

it was a room with a stage, and aj was speaking to a crowd of grunts. mindy and damien were on the other sides of him.

"Ive heard rumors of a legendary pokemon, cloned from mew known as mewtwo, and we wanted to make our own. We already have the dna from mew, collected using the chip from Mew, and we are creating our perfect clone. I wil use it to defeat all enemies, and then i will be the most powerful trianer in the WORLD!" aj said. "And as fore you guys, you guys will gain many riches and prizes for helping me. For i am AJ, the soon to be legend! Long live team Paradox!

Everyone cheered.

End of chapter.

So yeah, kinda longer than the others but mostly in scrolling length, due to having Ash vs Erika, Ash vs Sabrina, Ash vs Horace, Gary vs Mindy, and Ash and Horace vs Damien, as well as the ghost pokemon, fossil pokemon, and snow way out arcs. 

ASH's Current team:

Sylveon, Clefable, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Buterfree (released)

GARY's Current (known) team:

Blastoise, Flareon, Electrode, Alakazam, Raichu, Raticate (deseaced)

GOH's current (known) team:

mew (shiny), Raboot, sobble,

MISTY's current (known) team:

Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingdra

BROCK's current (known) team

Onix, Geodude, Aerodactyl, Zubat

N's current (known) team

Zoroark, Zekrom, Carracosta, Klingklang, gurdurr.

HORACE's current (known) team

Bayleef

CHLOE's current (known) team

Yamper, Bulbasaur

Serena's current (known) team

Fennekin

AJ, DAMIEN, and MINDY dont have set teams due to them killing their pokemon

CHLOE and SERENA havent battled yet BUT chloe has a yamper and a bulbasaur, while serena has a fennekin although when we see them battle next cahpter they will have stronger pokemon.

Next chapter: fighting Koga, Blaine, and Giovanni. Then there will be the first movie as it's own chapter, followed by 1 or maybe 2 chapters to finish it off. No johto+ in this fic

also i rid the world of most of the filler episodes, with few exceptions.


	8. Chapter 8

After the events at grandpa canyon ash and gary split ways, and ash, Sylveon, brock, and misty headed onwards to the net town, but ot before finding an egg on the ground, which misty kept.: fuschia city, where ash met Koga and Janine in a ninja palace

"We are the fuscia city father daughter ninja duo!" janine said.

"So, you challenge muse knowing that you'll lose... fufufufu" koga said.

(seriously why does koga say that)

Brock refereed the battle.

"Each challenger will use 4 pokemon!: brock said. "The battle starts now!"

Ash sends out Pidgeotto and Charizard for some air offense.

"Ok, pidgeotto use tackle, and charizard use fire blast!" ash called.

Koga sent out a golbat and janine sent out a txcticity.

"Golbat use Confusion!" koga said. 

"Toxtricity, use thunderbolt!"

All 4 moves hit"

"No, pidgeotto, use Quick attack on toxtricity, and charizard attack toxtricity as well with dig!"

"Toxtricity, use thundershock" janine said. "Golbat, set up a leech seed!" koga said.

But dig and quick attack took down the toxtricity, so janine had no choice but to use her arbok.

"Ok, Charizard, use flame wheel on arbok!{" ash said. "Pidgeotto, use iron wing!" he added.

But, golbat hit pidgeotto with a toxic, poisoning it.

"No, pidgeotto, push through for one attack on golbat."

pidgeotto evolved into pidgeot, learned brave bird, and hit the olbat, but the recoil and toxic took him down"\

"No, pidgeot!" ash said. "But also congrats on evolving!"

Ash returned the bird and sent out Wartortle.

"Wartortle, use surf!" ash said.

Koga then sent out a beedrill, and charizard took down Arbok with a fire blast.

"Now, it's 2v1!" ash said. "I'm gonna win!" 

"Not so fast" koga said. "Now, beedril Show then your real power!"

koga put his arm on his bracelet.

"Beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!"

"What!" ash said.

Then, beedrill reached its mega evolved phase.

"Now, use poison jab!:

"Charizrd useember, wartortle use ice beam!"

"Beedrill, use swirds dance."

"Watch out, it's attack is boost"

And then, beedrill's swords dance boosted poison jab hit charizard fainting it, leaving wartortle.

"Now, go for it! Wartortle use surf:

And beedrill hit wartortle for lots of damage, but then, wartortle EVOLVED into blastoise, and hit surf which takes down the mega beedrill.

"So, you defeated us" koga said.

"Good job, and as a reward i will give you the soul badge" janine said. "and i also have one more gift for you: i's a key stone, a from our collection as the mega masters of kanto"

Ash obtained the Key stone from koga.

"But you also need mega stone, and i am not the one that can give them to you."

and so ash left the place.

The egg hatched into a togepi, misty's newest team member, and ten the gang arrived in a garden of bulbasaur where they evolve. Ash sent out his own bulbasaur, who evolved in the ritual into an Ivysaur.

The master venusar gave ivysaur a venusaurite.

Then, ash met up with chloe who was going an a bit of her own poke journey.

"Hey chloe, what have you been doing!"

"Ive been training my venusaur!" she said. "And my next challlenger is you!"

ash sent out his ivysaur versus her venusaur.

"Ivysaur, use Vine whip!"

"Venusaur use earthquake!"

and the earthquake dealed alot od damage.

"Ok, ivysaur, use solarbeam!"

"Venusaur dont let it use solarbeam; instead you should use body slam!"

But solarbeam hit the venusaur.

However body slam hit ivysaur, almost ohkoing it, before finishing off ivysaur with a tackle!.

"No!" ash said.

"Next time, i'l crush you!" ivysaur said.

"In your dreams!" venusaur replied.

Then, ash and ivysaur did some training, and ivysaur got attacked my jessie and james, but then, ivysaur used bullet seed on team rocket sedning them flying.

Then, ash decuided to rematch chloe and her venusaur.

Ash sent out ivysaur and she sent ot venusar

"Ok, ivysaur use vin whip!"

"Quickly, venusaur use earthquake!"

"Jump!" ash called.

Ivvysaur dodged the earthquake mostly, but upon landing took a bit of damage

Then, venusaur used solar bema charge on ivysaur, and ivydaur's razor leaf aint enough to stop it, and solar beam hit ivysaur, knocking it down. But then, ivysaur evlved into venusaur, used frenzy plant, and took down chleo's venusaur.

"Good job, ash, you won!" chloe said.

"Thanks!" ash replied and then they left.

During the night, ash woke up, and saw the moon, and it flickered as if falling, but that was just a trick of the light. A pidgeotite fell from the sky.

And then they arrived at a pokemon daycare/breeding center in a town near cinnabar island. Ash decided to leave his clefable there for a bit, but then they went to a buffet building.

"Hey, we are giving out all you can eat buffets for free, you just need my favorite pokemon, clefable!"

"Alright, lets go back to the breeding center and get her!" ash said. "Besides, i really shouldnt be paying other ppl to train my pokemon!"

and so, ash, brocks, and misty went to the breeding center again, and it was closed, but then, they went into the bakc, and they found pokemon in cages, and, they were putting chips on all the pokemon, ash could see.

"Brock, misty, you guys go take charizard, so that way when i save clefable, i can leave immediately."

"Come on, clefable, let's leave, and i'll use my de-chipifier on you" ash whispered.

"Aj already knows that exists, and he changed the chip's design to block it" a fearow said. "The way he sees it, theres no need to disable the chips, either the pokemon obey him, or they die" 

"No.." ash said.

"And, if a pokemon loses a battle, it dies. He also is very picky about what pokemon he catches, usually just catcing the first one he sees. He's a despicable trainer, you know.." fearow said. 

"I cant beleive aj would do thid!" ash said.

"We'll, it's true!" someone said. it was AJ.

"AJ!" ash said.

"Yep, now get in this cage and give me all your this once, or clefable dies." aj said. "I cant have you going on to ruin my plans. I dont care about your stunt on the SS anne, as if it wouldnt be obvious that we attacked, but this is my place to 

"Dont listen to him!" clefable said

"No!" ash said. "I refuse!"

"Well, in that case, you know what's going to happen" aj said before running to the wall and pressing a button. "This will kill clefable in 30 seconds, and there is NO way to undo it" Meanwhile, clefable was talking to ash.

"Ash." clefable said. "You made the right choice. I'll be gone, but the others will be safe, and you'll be safe. Promise me this: you'll run away from here, and get stronger. Then, get aj and his team paradox taken down for good, and save all the pokemon. Please promise." 

"No. Clefable!"

"Goodbye, ash" clefable said, and then ash could feel that something buzzed in clefables brain, stopping it from working, kiling clefable.

"No!!!!!!" ash yelled, before grabbing clefables body and running as fast as he could out of there.

"Ash! Did you save clefable!" misty said. 

"No. Aj killed her" ash said, before crying. 

And they flew off into the rain.

The next place they landed was the cinnabar badge.

"I think the next thing i should do is get stronger" ash said. "AJ needs to go down." he added.

"Who's aj?" someone asked. "Oh sorry for sneaking up on you" she added.

"Hi, serena" ash said.

"Hello" serena replied. "So who's aj?"

"He's an evil criminal, who murders pokemon that he finds weak. All his pokemon have Chips on them, and if he presses a button, the pokemon dies. He uses this to instill fear in his pokemon. ever since his first kill, when he killed his own partner pokemon sandshrew, he's killed all his pokemon that lose battles or disobey him, and since then he's been trying to become stronger with a reign of terror against his pokemon.

He killed Gary's raticate.

He killed my clefable" ash said,

"He WHAT!" serena said. "No, that's awful! Pokemon are friends, not things to throw away and destroy when your done with"

"Yeah, that's the worst!" delphox said.

"O hey delphox" serena said.

"I have decided that i'm going to becme extremely strong to defea tAJ, and i need to battle all the best trainers. my goal, just like his, is to become the strongest trainer in the world. But unlike him, i want to treat my pokemon like friends and partners, not like guns or weapons" ash said. "And you know what that means?" ash said.

"What?" serena said.

"We'll have a battle!" ash said. "Go, pidgeot!"

"Go, absol!" serena replied. 

Then, ash pulled out his mega ring, but so did serena.

"Now, absol! Mega evolve!" serena said.

"Alright, pidgeot! Beyond evolution, use your true bond in power! Mega evolve!" ash said.

And then the 2 pokes were meaga. 

"Ok, absol, use Dark pulse!"

"Pidgeot, use Fly!"

Pidgeot megfa flew so high to dodge the dark pulse.

"Ok, pidgeot, use peck attack!" ash said.

"Absol, use Shadow ball!" 

BOTH HIT.

"Ok. so Pidgeot, use Steel wing!"

"Absol, use thunderbolt!" serena said. But aim it at the sky!

"You missed?" ash said. "Ok, pidgeot, use wing attack!" ash added.

But then the thunderbolt fell from the sky to hit pidgeot for lots o damage.

"Ok, we need to rap this up! piDgeot, use quick attack"

hit, ko.

"We won!"

"yeah we did alright!" pidgeot suid, de mega-ing

"Thanks for the battle, serena. I'm one step closer to liberating pokemon from the evil trainers like AJ."

"Yeah, that's a good move" brock said.

"Agreed" misty said.

"Well, bye serena." ash said, before someone walked up to him.

"Hello, i am a trainer. I'd give you riddles, but you seem to be eager to fight, so you know what i'll just give you the answer. " he said.

"I'm blaine, i'm the gym leader, and my gym is in the volcano, in te girls side of the hit springs there is a lever that will open he door." he said.

And so ash, brock and misty went there, although ash was disguised as leaf so he could enter and brock only followed them after the dor was open. Ash transformed back into ash, before entering the gym to battle blaine at once!

First, blaine sent out arcanine, while ash sent out sylveon.

"Ok, sylveon, use fairy wind!"

"Arcanine, use flamethrower"

hit hard.

"Ah shoot, i forgot fairy is week to fire. Sylveon return; go blastoise, USE hydro pump!"

Hit, dealing tuns of damage.

"Respond with solar beam!" blain said.

but, ash's blastoise's tackle's damege's amount was high enough to take down the arcanine without it being able to charge solar beam.

"Ok, go rotom!" blaine said.

Blain sent out a rotom in it's oven form

"Ok, rotom, use thunderbolt!" blaine said.

"Blastoide, use bubble to block it!"

blastoise used bubble, which created a floating target for thunderbolt to hit instead of blastoise, but another thunderbolt from rotom was enough to take down blastoise. up next ash sent out Charizard, in hopes that it could maybe do enough damage. 

"Charizard, use rock slide!" ash said. hit the rotom for a big sized bit of damage.

"Rotom, use ominous wind!"

ominous wind hit but it didnt raise statistics.

"Ok, charizard, lets finish this! Use: fire blast!"

Charizard sent a fire blast kanji at rotom, which did indeed hit, and ash defeated rotom.

"Alright!" ash said. "But, here's his last pokemon, let's be careful!"

"Good choice" blaine said. "Go, mgmortar!"

"Oh no!" ash said. "Come on charizard, use Fire" ash said, as cahrizard hit the magmortar with a Spin.

"Magmortar, totally respond with Toxic!" blaie responded

"No, dont let it poison you!" ash said. "But use Aeriel Ace!" ash repied.

Charizard used ariel ace.charizaard took poison damage.

"Ok, ok, charizard, use Fire blast!"

"Magmortar, use HYPER BEAM!" blaine said. 

both attacks hit, putting the two pokemon at low health. however, the toxic from earlier took down Charizard.

"Ok, sylveon, your my last hope!" ash said. "Use quick attack!"

Sylveon used quick attack, taking down magmortar with it's attack, leading to ash barley winning the Volcano badge.

But then, a bomb fell into the volcano.

MEANWHILE AT THE TOP OF THE VOLCANO

"Yes, i'm making sure to take the boy out my any costs" someone said.

"Good." a phone voise caid. "You have served me well, ghetsis", before hanging up.

"Fools. They dont know that i will ake over team paradox and use it to rule the world myself." he said, before dropping a cartload of bombs into the volcano and flying away on hydreigon.

END OF CHAPTER

So yeah ghetsis will betray team paradox, duh, and also the volcano is exploding.

ASH's Current team:

Sylveon, Pidgeot(mega), Venusaur(mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Buterfree (released), Clefable (deceased)

GARY's Current (known) team:

Blastoise, Flareon, Electrode, Alakazam, Raichu, Raticate (deseaced)

GOH's current (known) team:

mew (shiny), Raboot, sobble,

MISTY's current (known) team:

Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingdra

BROCK's current (known) team

Onix, Geodude, Aerodactyl, Zubat

N's current (known) team

Zoroark, Zekrom, Carracosta, Klingklang, gurdurr.

HORACE's current (known) team

Bayleef

CHLOE's current (known) team

Yamper, Venusaur

Serena's current (known) team

Delphox


	9. Chapter 9

After the events of the breeding center, and thewinning of badge 8, ghetsis was blowing up the volcano.

THe volcano caused eruption, and lava flew over everyone. BUt, nobody died, as ash used psychic to block the lava, and make everyone elseescape, before turning into a magmar and swimming out the volcano. BUt, the volcano was still erupting, and that was a big issue, as it would destroy the city. Brock sent out rhydon, and had it dig a trench, misty used tentacruel's water gun to stop fire, ash used blastoise to fight back the lava, and turned into a magmar to get up close to the lava. Blaine's magmortar and arcanine also helped. in the end, the volcano was stopped. Blaine gave ash a charizardite X and Y

BUt there was still ghetsis.

"Ghetsis" ash said. 

"Go, hydreigon, kyurem, and boufflant!"

"Go, Zekrom, carracosta, and klingklang!" someone said. IT was N.

"Hey, N" ash said.

"So, you're the newest admin of team paradcox."

"Never! I'm going to make AJ my king, and rule the world"

"I dont care what you do to aj, but you must be stopped anyways!" n said. "Ash, leave!" n said. "Use the light stone!"

"The light stone?" ash said. Then the light stone started to grow. Guess what? It was reshiram.

"Reshiram?" ash said.

"I'm free!" reshiram said, happily. "thank you thank you ash! "clears throahgt" i mean, thank you, trainer, for saving me, and i have decided to join your team, and i will help you become the hero of truth" added.

ash laughed a bit, but then he used reshiram to fly away, while brock used aerodactly, and misty used her swanna.

THe place they landed was an island with squirtles, wartortles, and a blastoise. THey were all asleep, but ass it turned out, a jigglypuff was causing the issue. Ash used reshiram todefeat the jigglypuff, and tthe blastoise gave ash the Blastoisite. 

Afterwords, they went to cerulean city.

In cerulean city, they went to the gym that misty owned, and they had a cool show and stuff, team rocket attacked, and ash send them flying. Misty decided to take Dewgong with her as well.

Finally, they arived in viridian city, where they first saw a rocket that was being made by clefairies. One of them reckognized ash.

"Aren't you the trainer that caught a clefair?" it asked.

"Yes... i am" ash said fighting tears "But the villain AJ killed her!" 

And after tthhaatt, ash fought team rocket and said good byes to the clefairy as they launched into the stratosphere.

THe next thing that happened was the arrival into the viridian gym. Gary was there and he warned ash that giovanni had a powerful pokemon, but ash said that if worse comes to worse, he could use reshiram.

Ash entered the gym, and there was the boss of team rocket giovanni.

"Giovanni!" ash said.

"Child" giovanni said. "Do you wish to mess with me?" 

"I'm here to win the earthbadge!" ash said.

"Whatever, let's get this over with. Go, mewtwo!" giovanni said.

"Go, resiram!" ash repied.

But then, the aura of truth thet reshiram irradiates made mewtwo realize that giovanni was like oppresive, and mewtwo dissapaeared by flying away!

"No, you cannot leave!"

but the next thing that happened was giovanni sent out dugtrion, ash returned reshira (becuase that would be unfair) and instead sent Out Blastoise.

"Blastoise, mega evolve!" ash said so now blastoise is in a mega evolution state, and now he is mega evolved.

"Ok, blastoise, use water guN!"

"Dugtrio, dogde with DIG!"

it did.

"Ok, blastoise, jump to the left."

blastiose did, dodging dig.

"Ok, so blastoise, surf to finsih off dugtrio.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle"

Next up, giovanni sent out Nidoking.

"You cant win wiht oly blastoise, you know. You wasted a mega evolution." giovanni said. "thunderbolt!" 

Thunderbolt hit Blastoise dealing half damage.

"Ok, blastoise, use surf again."

Surf hit, but didnt ohko, and another thunderbult brought down blastoise. "No!" ash said.

"Oh yes, we did, and now, we will capture you. Then, we will use you to negotiate with team Paradox."

"No, you'll be arrested now!" someone said.

That someone is delia.

"Mewtwo, use psychic!" delai ordered. "Misty, Brock, you two go get jenny!"

they left to go get jenny.

"Hi ash! How are you! I was just visiting to buy some food when mewtwo sensed that you were in trouble!"

"I'm fine, i'm sorry i never called you!" ash said. "Alot happened. You see, a bit after i won the Cascade Badge, i met a trainer named AJ, who showed me his unofficial gym, but his sandshrew told me that he puts chips on his pokemon that will kill the pokemon at the press of a button, and aj pressed it. I got aj arrested, but he got released somehow, and he met up with 2 trainers: damien (who's charmander i rescued) and mindy. They attacked the boat i was on and mindy killed gary's raticate. I met up with N and team plasma as well, and brock, misty and i continued on our journey, and i i i met them again at grampa canyon, and again at a breeding center, where he killed my clefable and-" ash started cying

"Dont worry, it's ok" ash's mom said.

And then brock and misty came to over and they had jenny, and giovanni was jailed.

Then, ash, brock, and misty had a picnic at the beach, when a dragonite delivered a message: there was an event on new island: a training tournament.

Ash, obviously, went to it, there was actually a big storm however, and ash was worried about it, and the pier guide warned them not to go, but the plan was that ash would take charizard, brock would take aerodacty, and misty would take swanna.

They arrived at the island safely, where they saw that the leader was mewtwo.

"So, your the trainer that tamed Reshiram" mewtwo said. "Whatever, your still awful for keeping pokemon in captivity."

Fergus, Corey, and Neesha were also there they had some pokemon.

Everyone sent out all their pokemon as well.

"You humans make pokemon your slaves, you know! And the pokemon you have are no better."

"That is correct." someone else said. It was AJ, arriving on a pidgeot, as well as Damien on a Fearow, Mindy on a Staraptor, and Ghetsis on Hydreigon.

"And you are next." aj added, grabbing a net gun to catch mewtwo.

"You fool!" Mewtwo said. "You pitiful human!" 

"Pokemon beloning to humans are not slaves!" ash said.

"Yes they are!" Mewtwo AND aJ SAID.

"Let's see if the pokemon can beat the clones." Mewtwo said. "Ash, Neesha, Fergus, we must battle now."

Ash chose charizard, neesha chose blastoise, and fergus chose venusaur. The battle was easy: the clones won by a long shot.

"And now, i will take these as my prize" mewtwo said, catching all the pokemon, and even trying to catch all the pokemon like ash's, brock's , and misty's.

Even ash ash tried to hide pikachu, ait was still caught.

"I'm going to clone these" mewtwo said.

Ash goes to the cloning machine and is able to grab the clone ball that pika-chu was in, and it is true that it is a fact that ash got back pikachu and freed all the other pokemon, but the clones were sucessfully created. He then runs over to mewtwo, and tries to punch it, but gets sent flying back, but he then turns into a mew. 

"You were cloned from be, but i will fight back!" ash said. 

"No, we will fight mewtwo!" AJ said, appearing.. "Pidgeot, put the chip on ash!"

"No! I refuse to do that!" Pidgeot said. 

"Well, you know what happens!"

N pressed a button killing pidgeot

"HOW DARE YOU" someone yelled

It was N.

but n was distracted by something, that is ghetsis

"Ghetsis." n said

"Of course it's you, N" ghetsis said.

"Heyaj, can you pass me the machine?" Ghetsis said.

"Sure, here you go!" aj said.

"You fool, now i have control over your pokemon. Fearow, attack AJ or you'll die!"

"W-what!" aj said.

"I dont take orders from anyone!" ghetsis said.

"Zekrom, stop him" N said.

But then reshiramtwo came over and knocked everyone to the ground.

"N-no!" ash said. But then a meganium came over and used healing moves to heal ash and N.

"Dont think we wouldn't come over to help you?" horace said, he was with Goh, Chloe, Gary, and Serena as well. 

"Team plasma told us what was up!" goh said. "We got held up by the storm because we dont have a zekrom, but N came a bit earlier"

N sent out zekrom and ash sent out reshiram.

Ghetsis sent out kyureum.

"Zekrom, use fusion bolt!" n said.

"Reshiram, use fusion flare" ash said.

Both attacks hit Kyureum, knocking out it, and sending ghetsis flying away.

"Alright, we did it!"

Then, damien and mindy jumped at ash.

"We can stop them, you go on ahead and deal with mewtwo and AJ.

Ash did, and AJ was fighting with mewtwo using pokemon, and the clones were fighting the originals.

Ash went up to mewtwo.

"So, you are a pokemon" mewtwo said.

"Yes, i am"

"But you are a trainer still?"

"Yes."

"Mewtwo, i need you te see that trainers can be good. I've always known his throughout my life, even after meeting AJ, and even after my clefable was murdered. So please, mewtwo, understand." ash said.

Sylveon came over.

"Please, mewtwo!" 

And so did sylveontwo.

"Yes, i agree with ash and sylveon. You need to learn this."

"My mom has the mewtwo you fought ten years ago" ash said. "Go talk to her, ok"

"I need to think about it.

mewtwo dissapeared for a minute

"Ok.

I see know that the circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that matters. And although some people might misuse this gift and use it to ruin it for other's, i know that there are good people in this world, thanks to you, ash ketchum. And since i was cloned from you, i think staying with you is the best option. But for know, i'm going to see the other Mewtwo, with Delia"

Mewtwo flew ayay, taking all the clones with him.

"AJ!" ash said. You are going down now!"

Ash sent out sylveon, while aj sent out dragonite.

"Sylveon, use moonblast!"

"Dragonite, Protect!"

Moonblast got blocked by protect

"Ok, Sylveon, let's finish this quickly! use moonblast again!"

"Dragonite use mirror coat!"

Ash noticed that Dragonite was wearing a sash of some sort.

Moonblast hit, but Dragonite barely survived, and returned massive damage with mirror coat,

"no"

"Ok, sylveon, let's finish this, use fairy wind!"

hit and ko'd.

ash defeated aj's dragonite.

"Whatever, none this matters. This machine will kill all the pokemon in the kanto reigon, except for the strongest ones." aj said.

"But how!"

"It will send the same ray that kills pokemon to all pokemon!"

"What about ours?" Mindy asked, running in beaten by the others.

"I have no use for you. Go. I only used you for strength. Be lucky i;m not killing you."

Mindy fled. "I'll have revenge, you know!"

Aj pressed a button.

"All pokemon will die soon. You need to watch out. This ray will kill everyone except for mine!" aj said.

Ash saw a ray, and he knew what needed to be done. If the ray was blocked, then maybe it could save all the pokemon. But it couldnt be by an object, no, a pokemon would have to do it.

Ash turned innto a mew.

He was a pokemon.

The machine voice started beeping.

10

N, team plasma, and goh, misty, brock, fergus, neesha, corey, chloe, serena, gary, horace came into the room.

9

"Guy's i'm sorry, but

8

i have to do this" ash said

6

"What will you do?" N asked

7

"I'll block the machine." ash said

6

"But you'll die!" goh said

5

"But the other pokemon wont

4

and that's what matters.

3

"Bye, everyone"

2

Ash (mew) flew over to the machine, and put his head to the thin tip of the raygun apparatus at the top.

1

Ash flooded himself with all the psychokinetic energy he could muster

0

and the machine fired. It hit ash, killing him, but the psychokinetic energy blocked the rays from going anywhere, and it destroyed the machine.

Ash ketchum was dead.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

a moment of silence, then sadness for a minute.

But then, a miracle.

Goh's mew started to glow as shiny ad the sun itself, and energy flowed across Kanto. Ash started to light up, and soon, orbs of light appeared as well. Ash glowed so hard he woke up, back to life.

"You're back!" misty said

"Thank goodness youre ok!" Goh said.

But then, the lights all came down.

A ball of light came down, and a pidgeot appeared. The pidgeot was AJ's pidgeot that died.

"Pidgeot, youre alive!" ash said. "Thanks for saving me earlier"

Then, a pink ball of light appeared, and it was clefable

"Clefable!!!!!! I'm so happy your alive! I thought you ere gone for good!"

"I'm glad i'm here too, and i'm glad you made the right choice at the breeding center"

More pokemon appeared until gary's raticate, and they had a reunion, until the first pokemon to die to aj's shenanigans appeared.

Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew" ash said. "Your safe now. But first, attack aj with no remorse. The machine is destroyed now"

Sandshrew walked up to aj, and then used slash, severly injuring 

him.

"I wont kill him. Unlike him, i'm not a murderer" sandshrew said. "But i do want to go with you!" sandshrew added.

"That's a good choice" ash said.

Then, some team plasma grunts hauled aj away to a high security prison.

Mewtwo returned.

"I spoke with delia, and i've decided that i do want to stay with you, ash. But one tiny thing... you can't do the pokemon league."

"WHAT!" ash said.

"Aj bombed the stadium the other day and it wont be repaired in time"

"Dang it!" ash said.

Fergus then walked over to ash.

"Well, neesha, corey and i will be leaving now. Thank's though for teachinfg us a little somethinf.

The 3 of them flew away.

Then, goh, chloe, serena, gary, and horace walked up to ash.

"Well, guess what!" goh said. "We're going to become team plasma admins, the five of us!" he was wearing a team plasma admin uniform, so were the other 5.

"Ash if you want to become a co leader of team plasma, that's an offer. N said.

"Wi'll i be able to travel around and stuff? ash said.

"Sure, and you can help our mission along the way, maybe gather recruits, and save pokemon from abusive trainers. AJ may be defeated, and the technology to kill pokemon is gone, but ghetsis is still out there, and mindy and damian are doing their own evil stuf, i'm certain."

Ash then used transform and now he was wearing a team plasma uniform except it had pink highlights.

"Pink because i'm a mew" ash said, laughing.

And then, ash sent out reshiram. Sylveon was behind him, as was sandshrew and clefable. He sent out charizard and pidgeotto, who could fly alongside him, and used psychic to levitate venusaur and blastoise.

"Onwards, to a new adventure" ash said.

THE END.

ASH's Current team:

Sylveon, Pidgeot(mega), Venusaur(mega), Charizard(mega xy), Blastoise(mega), Buterfree (released), Clefable, Reshiram, Sandshrew

GARY's Current (known) team:

Blastoise, Flareon, Electrode, Alakazam, Raichu, Raticate 

GOH's current (known) team:

mew (shiny), Raboot, sobble,

MISTY's current (known) team:

Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingdra, swanna

BROCK's current (known) team

Onix, Geodude, Aerodactyl, Zubat

N's current (known) team

Zoroark, Zekrom, Carracosta, Klingklang, gurdurr.

HORACE's current (known) team

Meganium

CHLOE's current (known) team

Yamper, Venusaur

Serena's current (known) team

Delphox

I might make a sequel.

THE END forreal

bye


End file.
